bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Kill Oscar
"Kill Oscar" is a 3-part story consisting of two episodes of The Bionic Woman bookending one episode of The Six Million Dollar Man. Debrief Dr. Franklin plots to kidnap Oscar Goldman as part of a scheme to obtain an experimental weather control device. Meanwhile, Jaime Sommers tests her mettle with Franklin's fembots. Plot Dr. Franklin, a former OSI scientist and android maker receives a visit from Russian finance minister Baron Constantine who came to America in answer to Franklin’s request of an additional funding for his special project. The Russians are eager to get their hands on a classified OSI Weather Control Device capable of climatic changes. Constantine was sent to Franklin's hidden complex to assess the progress made so far with their investment. The story continues in the following episode of "The Six Million Dollar Man" . Credits Season 2, Episode 5 * Production Number: 45410 * Aired: October 27, 1976 * Story by: Arthur Rowe & Oliver Crawford * Teleplay by: Arthur Rowe * Directed by: Alan Crosland Guest Stars * John Houseman - Dr. Franklin * Jennifer Darling - Peggy Callahan * Corrine Michaels - Lynda Wilson * Jack L. Ging - Chief Inspector Hanson * Janice Whitby - Katy * Lee Majors - Col. Steve Austin * Jack Colvin - Baron Constantine * John Dewey-Carter - Rawlins Quotes Callahan: Rudy did send for you. He's waiting in his office. Jaime: Oh, yeah? Why? Callahan: Maybe it's your heel alignment? He could balance your toes. ---- Rudy: I want to make some adjustments on your bionic hearing. Jaime: Why? Rudy: Well, I just wanna fine tune it higher for range and clarity. I've developed some sonic techniques that are really revolutionary. Jaime: Really? Rudy: Yeah. Jaime: I'm not so sure I want a revolution going on in my ear. ---- Rudy: If these tests prove out my theory, we'll be able to communicate in ultrasonic ranges. Nobody'll hear it but you and Doberman pinschers. Jaime: Uh... Rudy, now you know I love you, but... uh... if you think I'm gonna come running everytime you blow a dog whistle, you're out of your mind. ---- Jaime: (has just rescued Steve from the weather control test chamber) Steve? Are you alright? Steve: Yeah... yeah, I'm okay. For a minute, I was getting a real charge outta that. Jaime: Oh, come on, that's not funny. ---- Steve: Hey, do we have a bet on this game? Jaime: A bet!? C'mon, I've only played handball twice! Steve: Ah, well, we definitely should have a bet on this game - and I have a pretty good idea on what the price should be... Jaime: Oh reeeeally...? Steve: Yeah. Jaime: You think you can give me a hint without us getting arrested? Steve: Uh-huh. Jaime: No? Oh boy... ---- Lynda Fembot: Jaime? Mr. Goldman called to cancel your lunch. He left about half-an-hour ago. He had an emergency conference at the State Department. Jaime: What is this? All my men - they tell me how much they like me, and then nobody'll stick around to feed me? Rudy: Hey, it's my lucky day. I'll take you to lunch. Jaime: You're on. ---- Dr. Franklin: Yes, the girl is valuable. But, my Fembots can do anything she can. Baron Constantine: Not quite. As a human being she can think for herself. Dr. Franklin: Since when is thinking for herself an asset in a woman? ---- Jaime: (looking down at the pavement beneath Callahan's bedroom window) I'm not that bionic. Trivia Nitpicks * In the scene where Callahan is talking to her mother on the phone, you can clearly see the boom mike hanging over Jennifer Darling's head. * When Jaime goes to rescue Steve Austin from the weather control test chamber, we see Steve get hit by a lightning bolt on his arm. However, the char mark vanishes when he's lying dazed on the floor and doesn't show up again until Oscar Goldman and Rudy Wells show up to see what's going on. * During the fight scene in Callahan's apartment, Katy is wearing a wedding band on her left ring finger. Do fembots get married ? Scenes Deleted In Syndication 205